2014
2014 was the 8th year of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. This was a prosperous year for the community, with older users beginning to upload videos again and several new users also joining, beginning a new golden age for the community and ending five years of an on and off dark time for the community that had begun back in 2009. Active Members in 2014 2007 * GuyandRotor (Known as Ewan4Meno2 at the time) 2008 * Percyno6 2009 * MilkTankerMedia * WoodenRailwayReviews * MrMPS2002 2010 * MrConductorFan1406 * SodorFan2K10 * Matt Rosato (Known as ThomasFreak808 at the time) * WoodenRailwayOnly * SkarloeyRailway01 * Ericpierre53 * ThomasMania24 2011 * EnterprisingEngine93 * EdwardAlba * SR3DFilms * Ois894 (Known as Ois894WR at the time) * GingerPercy 2012 * TheBluebellEngine * Andy Harrelson * EnterTheEngines * Jlouvier * Mainlineengine2 * LegoLover117 * ThomasWoodenEpisodes * Oliver Duck 2013 * Engine No. 12 (Known as CuldeeTheNumberFour at the time) * Crimson2091 * TheNeilStudios * ThomasWoodenAdventures * WoodenRS New Members From 2014 * BertramOldWarrior * Roman'sTWREmpire * Montagueduck48 * TrainKing James * turtlesandthomas * Thomas Wooden Tales * oatsboats14 * TWR Community Radio * Tank Engines Studios * Thomas Wooden Remakes! * Duck 'N' Duncan * MikeMike123 * PokéBrick02 Users Who Left in 2014 * HenryisGreat15 * WoodenRailwayStudio (Known as Doubtfire5599 at the time) * TheHaza47 Users Who Returned in 2014 * HiroTheJapaneseTrain * ThomasWoodenRailway * ThomasWooden123 * TheThomasWoodenGuy First Quarter: January-March Right as the year began, TrainKing James joined YouTube, creating his account on January 5th. Only two days later, HiroTheJapaneseTrain returned to YouTube with an installment of "Wooden Road & Rail Reviews" focused on Luke. Yet another two days later, Percyno6 uploaded his first video of the New Year, being episode 46 of his series. Then, the Crossover Saga's second review titled "TYR: Big City Engine" was uploaded on January 19th. Finally, both Roman TheTWRCollector and BertramOldWarrior also joined YouTube in January. The following month, Montagueduck48 joined the community. Then, in March, Oliver Duck uploaded his long anticipated movie, "Tales Of The North Western Railway - North Western Railway 100 Years In The Making", capping off the first quarter with a bang. Second Quarter: April-June During April and May there wasn't much activity within the community, but come June, it seemed as though everyone was active. During this time, ThomasWoodenRailway returned after being gone since September 2013. False copyright strikes hit his channel. On June 6th, 2014 he uploaded Episode 152 of his series titled "Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline." Third Quarter: July-September After taking a long break from YouTube, WoodenRailwayReviews returned with a review on the Sawmill with Dumping Depot in July. Another notable event that month was the launch of www.thomaswoodenrailway.com, and along with that came the "Sodor Story Collection." A new character called Logan was introduced, and Jlouvier was quick to review him in August. Also in August, MrMPS uploaded the first episode of his new series "Sudrian Tales" titled "Thomas Helps Out." As well as "Sudrian Tales", another new series was also born that month, in the form of turtlesandthomas' new series "Sudrian Conflict", which premiered in August with his first episode titled "Sodor Day." Finally, a very old group channel known as "Tank Engines Studios" returned with brand new members in September, successfully closing off an eventful third quarter. Fourth Quarter: October-December In November, HiroTheJapaneseTrain ramped up his series by replacing his giant layout with a set, and uploaded episode 8 of "Sodor Stories" titled "Dennis the Menace." Later that month, MikeMike123 joined YouTube. As the year closed, we saw Christmas themed videos from several users in the community, a tradition that lives on to this day. On December 30th, TWRCommunityRadio launched, completing a great year for the community. Major Events * ThomasWoodenRailway returned after a long break. This helped motivate the community to continue making videos and influenced their interactions. * Just behind 2008, 2014 had one of largest amounts of new members to join the TWRC, which was (and still plays) a huge factor in reviving the community. * WoodenRailwayReviews and Oliver Duck met up in real life this year- the first time any two TWRC members had ever met up in real life. This event inspired several other users to meet up with each other in 2015, and the tradition of meetups is still thriving today. Trivia and Other Events * Roman'sTWREmpire when he first joined YouTube had the name "T. Jetmar." * When BertramOldWarrior joined, his channel name was "WoodenRails99." * Klurty34 returned this year after being gone since 2013. * A total of 3 groups channels were created in 2014, these being Tank Engines Studios, TWRCommunityRadio and the since deleted and disbanded group channel TWRCommunityReviewers. * Although being credited as the year the community rebounded, as of 2019 only two new 2014 members are still around. They are TrainKing James and Roman'sTWREmpire. This is by far the least amount of users left from any year since 2009. Category:2014 Category:Year